From a Certain Point of View
by yavin4
Summary: KHxSO3 'You're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view.' Fayt gives in and talks far too easily. So much for the UP3.


FaCPoV

FaCPoV

AN: This is suppose to be rough. I don't have the patience or skill to write this as epicly as it deserves. I hope someone will read this and choose to write more.

P.S. I love Albel. And the original Obi-Wan. But the latter's not here.

FaCPoV

I do not own the Kingdom Hearts or Star Ocean 3 franchises. Square-Enix does. Lucky bastards.

FaCPoV

"…aggots…"

Sora pushed off of Hercules wiping away the laughter tears.

"Did that passing guy just call us faggots?"

Hercules shrugged his broad shoulders, "I don't know I was laughing too hard."

The wild haired teen said, "I'm going to go ask."

"Naw, Sora, that guy's probably in a bad mood."

"But he called you a dirty name!"

"Sora!" the hero called in vain.

The Keyblade Master took several bounding steps. "Hey you! You with the two pony tails and purple skirt!"

The person in question halted and froze Sora with his look.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"I wanted to know if you called my friend a faggot when you walked by us."

"So what if I did? You going to defend his honor?"

Sora gaped like a fish, "Uhhh, no. He can fight his own battles. I just want you to apologize if you did because it's not true."

"I don't care if it's true or not," burning crimson eyes drew closer, "you shit-crawling maggot. And it's not a skirt."

"Oh, what is it?" Sora grew curious.

"It's a way to keep your blood off my socks!" He leaped at the boy, clawed gauntlet first. A flesh hand caught it. Hercules began to grapple with the stranger. "Now you look worth a fight."

"I won't let you hurt Sora."

"What about letting me hurt you?" he curled his metal fingers to dig into back of Hercules' hand.

"Albel!" A younger man's voice rang harshly down the street. "Let him go!"

Albel eased his grip and the two men released. Sora turned to look at the blue haired man striding angrily towards them.

"There you are, Fayt," the purple wearing man began.

"Don't start with me, Albel! You were supposed to stay with us." That fact that Fayt was upset was easy for all to see.

"So says the one that left me behind at the inn." Sora shivered at the arsenic and saccharine laced voice. "Well?"

Fayt whipped his head around to the way he had come. "Damn you, Cliff."

"So the oaf was to get me? Ha! You should have gotten the little monkey girl." Albel continued laughing.

The blue haired man turned to Hercules and bowed. "My name's Fayt Leingod. This is Albel Nox. I'm sorry for any I trouble we caused. Let me heal your hand."

The Greek demi-god stuck out his hand. "No problem, I'm Hercules. This little guy is Sora."

"Hi!"

Fayt chanted a short phrase. Hercules watched as a circle filled with symbols appeared in the air. The small puncture wounds closed. Green eyes looked at the shorter boy.

"Are you Sora, the wielder of the Keyblade?"

"That's me!" he said proudly.

Fayt smiled, "Great. We're supposed to be meeting with the Restoration Committee. They're waiting for you to arrive."

Sora's mouth dropped open in shock, "That's today!? Right now!?

Albel started laughing again. "How worthless."

"Albel, stop."

"Blah! You're such a drag."

The bluenette closed his eyes and sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Albel. Remember, I don't hate you." Their eyes met. Fayt gave a weak smile. Albel looked away.

Hercules raised a questioning eyebrow to Sora. The boy shrugged.

"Ready to go?" Fayt turned back.

"Sure! See ya later, Herc!"

"Back at ya, Sora!"

A sprint back to the meeting site left Sora gasping for breath, Fayt breathing heavy, and Albel smirking at their discomfort.

"There you are, Fayt. I see you found your friend and Sora," Leon said.

"Sorry, Leon," the young brunette rubbed the back of his head. "I got distracted with Hercules."

"Whatever. Let's get started."

They entered the conference room. The Restoration Committee members sat on one side while the guests sat on the other. Fayt whispered to Cliff as he walked pass, "We are going to talk about what you pulled later."

The gunblade wielder continued standing. "To my left: Aerith then Sora. To my right: Cid then Yuffie. I'm Leon. Our other members are busy with various duties."

"Starting at my far right, we have: Rodger, Adray, Sophia, Albel, Myself Fayt, Mirage, Pepitta, Nel, Cliff, and Maria."

Leon pulled the meeting to order. "Alright, you have the floor."

"Thanks," Fayt stood. "We are from a far region of space that has not been affected by these Heartless. In that I can see we are fortunate. We have a friend named Blair who has been researching planets far from ours. She has managed to pick up some of your transmissions and has pieced together the story. When she realized how serious the threat was, she contacted Sophia and gathered us together." Fayt took a drink before continuing.

"We have fought against a dictator who sought to destroy our world. Together we removed him from the picture. With our unique powers, we feel we will be an asset in your fight. I selfishly wish to keep the Heartless from our planets."

Fayt's group of ten waited expectantly for the answer.

"Ha. Why don't you try that again? This time without lying," a new male voice spoke.

"Hey, Cloud," Sora said without turning. "Glad to know I'm not the only one late."

"Oh, wow!" Peppita breathed softly. Mirage caught the hearts in her eyes.

The wild blonde haired Cloud stood behind Sora. "You're right. Had to make you look good if only for today."

"Don't pick on me," he whined.

"Lying. Aerith, are they lying?" Leon asked quietly.

The healer sighed. "No, they're not lying, from a certain point of view."

"Real men don't lie and Fayt's a real man," Rodger jumped up on his chair, tail puffed and twitching in anger.

"So, just because we hold back information we don't trust you with because we don't know you, you feel like we're lying to you?" Adray's voice rumbled softly.

Aerith looked down in shame. Leon shifted.

"Okay, Cloud, that means you've got to explain what you mean by 'lying'," Sora threw his hands behind his head.

"One, the only free floating transmissions are from the gummy garage to the gummy ship about new tournaments. Limited information there. Two, if a world is free from the Heartless; they cannot see other worlds. Three, you speak of being from more than one world. Your accents prove that too. Four, you came here not by gummy ship, portal of darkness, or the way the newly worldless appear. If I saw correctly, the ten of you came from a column of spinning purple boxes that left five faint squares on the ground after it disappeared." Cloud kept his smirk hidden, "So tell us now how you're not lying."

The whole room froze until Albel's laugh rang out.

"Hahahahahahaha! I like you. You're a swordsman correct?" Cloud nodded yes. "Let's fight after these fools are finished with this mess." Cloud eagerly nodded again.

Nel shook her head, "You may as well tell them, Fayt. Blair's already given her permission."

Maria stood, "Don't interrupt if you want to hear everything."

Fayt took a deep breath before starting,

"We all live in something called the Eternal Sphere. My group lives in the area known as the Milky Way Galaxy, or the Star Ocean Galaxy. You live in the Birthing Galaxy, a galaxy of new hearts. It's often called the Kingdom Heart Galaxy. This galaxy is where if someone has an idea, they come test it."

"The Creator, Luther, was upset that the people in my galaxy were delving into forbidden sciences and therefore decided he needed to delete the faulty portion of the game. We couldn't let him do that, so we fought. The entire Eternal Sphere went through a black out before coming back online after we defeated the Creator. The programmers were doing a system wide check for any anomalies after things settled. They found a problem in here."

"The black out caused a virus to be formed. The team in charge of your parameters put up a galaxy wide wall to prevent the other galaxies from being infected and reinforced walls between the planets to stop the spread. They only slowed it down. Our friend Blair, one of the designers responsible for taking care of us, was called in to write an anti-virus program. While her anti-virus programs work, they often have side effects. There was initially a large surge of the anti-virus that dissipated without warning en-mass. This disruption caused a second virus to either, a, be formed or, b, expand from what it started as, the more likely, and possibly created a third. Although, the third virus has since cleared up. There's string about a possible fourth and fifth virus. The AV program has been rewritten at times from within and in general just messed up. Now only a handful of pure program user remain in this galaxy. Blair didn't want to delete you…"

"They do have quiet the little fan base, don't they?" Mirage laughed.

Fayt nodded, "They do. Blair didn't want to delete you so she contacted us to help you take care of your viruses."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, and wait!" Sora burst up from his chair. "You mean we're just computer programs?! Like Tron?!"

Ten heads nodded yes. The remaining Restoration Committee member's eyes opened wide is shock.

"That's the part of this that really sucks, huh, kid?" Cliff sympathized.

Sophia reached across the table to grab Sora's hand. "Just because someone says we're a program, that doesn't mean we're not real. Our hearts contain light and darkness. They still feel and we can think for ourselves. That makes us just a real as our creators." The Keyblade wielder reflected her kind smile.

"How did Sora get the fact we're in a damn game before the rest of us?" Cid whispered to Yuffie. The ninja shrugged,

"Maybe because he went into to the computer with Tron?"

Peppita over heard them. "We left the Eternal Sphere computer before. The people outside are sad."

Blonde and black heads stared at the little girl.

Leon cleared his throat. "What can you do to help us?"

FaCPoV

FaCPoV

FaCPoV

AN: This started as a somewhat daydream of the first section with Herc. Then my mind totally said "Conference!" my fingers said "What!? Why?" Brain "Challenge. Fayt has to tell them his story without telling them anything about the Eternal Sphere." Fingers "Oooh! He gets called on it and has to tell the truth." Then I had to proceed to change everything in KH to computer program.

Originally, I thought of using Sephiroth to call on them, but I scrapped that. Then I really, really want to use Riku, but his positioning in time is all wrong. Peppita's response to Cloud was originally for Riku. But it works for Cloud, they 're both little hotties.

Side notes: In my mind, you got to take Nel, Albel, and Rodger when you left Elicoor and you picked up Peppita from Moonbase. Adray, who joined before the battle where Fayt lost it, stayed to protect the kingdom, but rejoined when you went to face Luther.

This takes place a year after SO3. I have a whole paragraph written on what they have done since. I'll send it to you if you want to know.

For KHII, this takes place anytime after the first visit to Space Paranoids and before the final run on Organization XIII. Without having played 'Birth by Sleep', '358/2 days', '(re:)coded', or '3Ds', I feel I converted it well. Thanks Kingdom Hearts Wiki!

Why is Hercules in HB/RG? I don't know…maybe inviting Sora and the others to another tournament? Okay, I won't lie, I needed a human male to died laughing with Sora and all the other guys in HB/RG are sticks in the mud.

What is a 'pure program user'? Umm, they only have one keyblade. Sorry, Sora. His AV is incomplete so the holes are filled in by others. (two 'pure user' characters should come to mind. Hint: They were on the other side at the end of KH.)

If you want to continue this, feel free to. Just put a small note stating you got the idea from me. If you send me a notice, I'll paste a link on my profile. PM me if you want any help with what I have in mind.

Bye, and thanks for all the spoilers. yavin4


End file.
